


Hammock Hazards

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: It's Iruka, a hammock and some dogs.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 18
Kudos: 158





	Hammock Hazards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/gifts).



> Magnus, as discussed. Iruka + Hammock + dogs. (≧∇≦*)

Iruka wandered around the house. He and Kakashi had been dating for three months but today was the first time Iruka was in Kakashi’s house by himself. Kakashi had stepped out for a quick work meeting. A meeting he had forgotten about. Iruka was still flummoxed that such a brilliant man could be so absent-minded. Kakashi had kissed Iruka on the cheek and rushed out the door promising to return with breakfast. It was Iruka’s first chance to poke around without anyone to supervise. Well, sort of. Eight sets of doggy paws clicked on the hardwood as they followed him in his exploration of the house.

Kakashi’s home was a three-bedroom bungalow with a spacious living room. The kitchen was recently renovated and a good deal more well equipped than Iruka's. The was a doggy bedroom (which Iruka had never in fact seen the dogs use their bedroom. They seemed to sleep in Kakashi’s room or the living room.) Kakashi’s room with the attached bath and the office. It was a very nice house. Iruka hadn’t seen much of it the night before. They had stumbled in, their hands all over each other and Iruka had noticed even less when they were naked in bed. Now, however, he had the opportunity to look around and he took advantage. The self-directed tour didn’t take long and reinforced what Iruka already knew. Kakashi was into technology, reading and dogs. There were few photos on display, only two in fact. Both images of people that Iruka didn’t recognize.

Iruka abandoned his exploration for more direct snooping in the kitchen. The cupboards were stocked with foods both familiar and not. There was a plethora of food prep equipment that Iruka did not know how to use and so very many cookbooks. Iruka wondered if Kakashi was as much of a cook as the kitchen led him to believe. Iruka was peeking into cupboards when he finally hit pay dirt. The small cupboard above the stupidly fancy coffee machine (the kind that looked like it belonged in a cafe not someone's house,) was filled to the brim with coffee beans and loose leaf tea. Iruka debated what to do. If he wanted coffee it seemed he would need to use the fancy bean grinder on the counter. Then he would need to figure out the terrifying monstrosity that took up an unreasonable amount of counter space.

Or he could have some tea. He had already found the kettle and tea press. Iruka was well aware of his own limitations. He pulled the kettle out from its spot and started to dig through the selection of tea. He decided on a black tea that smelled a little of mint rather than the warm, earthy scents of the black teas he usually drank.

The tea steeped dark in minutes. Iruka took a tentative sip of the tea. It was delicious. Because he was a remorseless heathen (according to Anko), he added a small dollop of milk and a touch of sugar then stirred it in. Iruka moaned out loud and took several greedy sips. He peered outside, taking in the yard. There were only a few trees in the yard until it gave way to the forest. Iruka’s eye caught on some white material between the trees. He grinned.

The house itself was dwarfed by the four-acre property Kakashi lived on. It sat back from the road into a forest that stretched for acres. Only the gravel driveway and the section closest to the house had been cleared. The yard gave the dogs some room to run and grass to roll around in. Which they did as soon as Iruka opened the back door. A furry mass swirled around Iruka’s legs before bolting through the open door. Iruka smiled, watching the dogs bark and run and chase each other. Iruka indulged in watching the dogs tear around for a few minutes before he crossed the small deck to walk in the grass. Iruka picked his way through the yard to the hammock he had spotted from the kitchen window.

The morning sun was warm and promised a hot afternoon to come. Iruka put his mug of tea down on the ground next to the hammock before dropping himself in. Iruka wiggled into a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh. And that was when he heard it. The silence was surprising, there was no barking, no scrambling of paws on dirt. Nothing. Iruka cracked an eye open and almost upended himself from the hammock. The dogs were lined up along the hammock staring at him. Bull snorted at him before licking his lips.

“Uh, hi boys?” Iruka said.

Apparently acknowledgement was all they needed. They seemed to all leap at once and Iruka was covered in dogs. Pakkun had dropped in on his head and had curled up without a second thought. The hulking weight of bull was draped across his stomach, pinning him in place. Bisuke was half on his neck and half on his chest all while licking his face. Iruka wasn’t sure about the rest. He could identify them with Bisuke taking up most of his line of sight. One was on his right arm. Iruka was almost certain it was Uhei, based on the whip-like tail smacking him in the leg as it wagged. Iruka managed to bring up his left hand to try to push Bisuke out of his face so he could breathe. The overeager dog growled playfully and renewed his attempts to lick Iruka’s face off. The rest took this as a sign to start doing the same. Someone licked his ankle, another his arm and he was pretty sure Pakkun had started to lick the top of his hair. Iruka abandoned his dignity and started to shriek and wiggle in an attempt to get away from the mass of furry bodies and licking tongues.

A sharp whistle pierced through the yard. The dogs all leapt away from him, Bisuke’s claws catching Iruka in the chest and a few other sets catching him on the legs and the arms. At least two separate paws dug into his gut, using him as a springs board before leaping off him. His groin, thankfully, made it out of the flurry of doggy activity unscathed. Iruka rolled himself out of the hammock. He turned his attention to Kakashi who was standing on the porch looking sexier in a suit than any man had any right to.

“You went in the hammock?” Kakashi asked as Iruka approached.

“Yeah,” Iruka said shooting the other man a look.

“Sorry,” He rubbed the back of his head bashfully. “I didn’t think to mention not to go into it. It’s the cuddle spot.”

Iruka was instantly charmed. “You have a cuddle spot for your dogs?”

“Uh,” Kakashi let out a little cough, his cheeks and ears turning pink. “Yeah. I don’t let them sleep with me in my bed because I get too warm with them in it and I don’t want dog hair in my bed. Their claws are hard on the sheets and blankets too, so.”

Kakashi shrugged.

“That’s fucking adorable,” Iruka asserted and delighted when Kakashi’s face went from pink to red.

Iruka picked his way through the dogs to stand in front of Kakashi. Iruka leaned in, Kakashi caught his chin and brought them together for a soft kiss.

“Yeah, so uh, how about I make you breakfast and you stay out of the hammock?” Kakashi asked. He was smiling.

“That sounds great,” Iruka breathed. “Really great. I want to see if you can use all that fancy stuff in that kitchen of yours.”

The dogs circled them, a swarm of furry bodies as they went inside.

End


End file.
